Electronic control technology has developed rapidly as of late. Even in vehicles, various devices which were previously operated mechanically are now electrically controlled, thereby increasing convenience and safety for the driver (e.g., operator).
Similarly, communication technology has been rapidly developed for communication between mobile devices, between a vehicle and a mobile device, and between vehicles. For example, a vehicle can communicate with a mobile device via Wi-Fi, Bluetooth, and etc.
When a vehicle wirelessly connects with a mobile device, various services via communication between the vehicle and the mobile device can be provided. However, the vehicle can be connected to a mobile device owned by passenger only, not a driver, for safety concerns. In this case, while driving, the driver is restricted from using various services, such as hands-free services, based on communication between the vehicle and the mobile device.